


Tumblr Prompt- Buck sketches Eddie

by diazbuckleysworld



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sketches, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21652195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazbuckleysworld/pseuds/diazbuckleysworld
Summary: Tumblr Prompt- Buck sketches Eddie
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 157





	Tumblr Prompt- Buck sketches Eddie

Thanks for the request♥️ (Request/idea from with-just-one-wave-it-goes-away on Tumblr)

Buck had taken up drawing and he was never without his sketch pad as of late. The others made fun of him because he carried it everywhere. He always seemed to have a pencil behind his ear as well, except when they went out on calls. Buck enjoyed it, he had even started taking classes at the local college.

Usually he drew abstract things. Never people. Until he took a class with models, he wasn’t completely comfortable with drawing people, but the teacher said he had a gift.

So, this is where he found himself sitting across from Eddie trying to sketch a person. A few minutes later Eddie fell asleep and he could hear light snores from the other end of the couch.

Buck looked at him and was suddenly inclined to draw. He moved to sit at the table across the way and began drawing Eddie. He made sure to add his perfect eyebrows, and he accentuated his hair because that was one of his favorite things about Eddie.

Buck’s smile grew the more he drew. He was almost done when felt someone grabbed his pad.

“Hey! Give it back.”

“Wow..” Chim said, “Buck, this is amazing.”

Eddie stirred sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He yawned and stretched, which gave Buck time to snatch the pad back from Chim and shuffling downstairs. Eddie looked Chim to the stairs.

“What’d I miss?”

“Uh…nothing. He must be shy about his sketch.” Chim said, “I was curious. It’s really good. Like amazing.”

“Oh..what’d he draw?”

“You.” Chim smiled following after Buck.


End file.
